$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 1 & 0 \\ 1 & 1 & 0 \\ 0 & 2 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{-1}$ ?
Answer: $ = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}-1 & 1 & 0 \\ 1 & 0 & 0 \\ -2 & 0 & 1\end{array}\right]$